


Rust and Rain

by perniciousanarchy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, shizaya if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousanarchy/pseuds/perniciousanarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the world turned black for a one Izaya Orihara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rust and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song "Putting the Dog to Sleep" by The Antlers.

The sky was a swirling, dismal gray and drops of rain flecked the concrete as it fell in a light drizzle. Rust-colored eyes were cast upward as raindrops slid down the informant’s cheeks and dripped steadily off his chin. A small, crooked smile lay upon his visage as he observed the drifting clouds. For the first time in a very, very long time, Izaya Orihara felt absolutely helpless.

The air in the alley where he sat was cold and still, quite a contrast to the bustling streets of Ikebukuro that he loved so much. A pool of of blood was steadily forming beneath him, mingling with the rain. The blood flowed sluggishly from a knife embedded deep in his abdomen.

Izaya should have been in pain. That was obvious. Yet here he sat, broken, bloody, and alone in an alleyway, and he didn’t feel a thing- and that terrified him most of all. He was supposed to be in pain. Pain was a sign that you were alive.

Black spots dotted his vision, and he would have panicked if he had the strength left. He didn’t want to die. Not here, not this soon. There were so many things he had yet to do, he wasn’t done here!

Yet, the blood continued to trickle out of him, breathing became a struggle, and Izaya still stubbornly focused his gaze on the clouds above him. His hands, cut and bloodied and braced against the concrete, were shaking.

Still, he deserved this, didn’t he? The informant smiled weakly, lips trembling with the effort. As much as he loathed to admit it, he was all alone. And now, he was going to die alone.

_I’m going to die alone_ , he thought, and that thought alone made him feel as if someone had abrubtly twisted the knife in his gut. _Alone. Alone. Alone.._. He didn’t even have the energy to laugh.

"… Shizu-chan," The name rolled off his tongue so easily, even as breathing no longer was. _If you could see me… would you laugh? Maybe you’d finish me off…_ he found himself hoping that the blonde brute would somehow find him. With that inhuman nose of his, perhaps. Even if Shizuo decided to pull the knife out of his abdomen and stab him in the chest instead, Izaya wouldn’t have minded. As long as he didn’t have to die like this, slowly and completely, utterly alone.

The informant blinked slowly as he realized that the Earth had turned and the ground was now pressed to the side of his head. He must have fallen over, he concluded, before feeling horrified at how long it had taken him to process this information. He was beginning to feel drowsy, his eyelids didn’t seem to want to stay open and the sounds of the city kept fading in and out. The ground was starting to dissolve underneath him as the immense blood loss made him dizzy.

Izaya’s eyes slowly drifted upwards as he recognized a strange blur of color at the far end of the alley that hadn’t been there before. It was moving, albeit slowly, towards him. Izaya squinted as he tried to make sense of the moving shapes. Yellow, black, and white, he realized. The colors were familiar. A small smile graced his lips as he finally allowed his eyes to flutter closed, raindrops clinging to his dark lashes.

"Shizu-chan…" he breathed, his voice nearly inaudible. The ground slipped from beneath him. The sound of the rain turned into a dull roar.

And the world turned black for a one Izaya Orihara.


End file.
